


The Tipsy Fic for Sarah by Cat

by DoNotPullTheBeigeLever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Writing, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, why did I write this drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever/pseuds/DoNotPullTheBeigeLever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Pranks the Avengers.... but It never happens<br/>(this was written while drunk for a friend as a joke and I decided to upload it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tipsy Fic for Sarah by Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Please take into heart that when I was prompted by WereDonkey to write an Avengers Fic where Loki pranks the Avengers, I was drunk at the time and the story below is what I wrote....  
> I have not edited anything from the story, I left it the way that I wrote it that night (which is honestly terrible).  
> I apologize for this so badly.

 

Thor looked anxiously around the kitchen where the avengers where all gathered

“I;m sorry to remind you but,” he swallowed anxiously before continusing “but I was wondering oif you still, if any of you still remembered that my f=brother, Loki was going to be visiting me. Today.

“

There was an awkward silence as it was made clear that thea avengers , all except Clint who made a slight curt knodd in awknosdlegement to loki being there becaseuse he siis always nocticing stuff because he if a fucking haw thing and always notices stuff ) like that thime with the tesseract and fury)

“loki is coming here” N steve asked , worry littered his voice and thor glanced downwards “yes, my brother is coning- I thought that as least _one persone_ woul remember other than hawkeye” Thor blurted out, anger showing in his voice

“okay, sorry!” Tony said (in some other tone of some shit, think of one late which shows slight anger)

“it;s not like some of us hads other things to do whiel you relaxed oupon Midguard, Thor” Tony daid and walked out of the room clearly in a huff

 

“I;ts okay Thor” n blablabla daid bla bruce “ tis’ not oyour fault Thor, you honestly thought that people would remember.” Thor looked alightly more relaced at the doctors words “mnow, when was Reindeer games going to be joining us?” tony asked as he  he walked back into the room, holding a (something no idea what, eh needs fo come back into the room for some reason who cares now)

“he should be here within the hour”

“wjat?”squaked Natasha and stece

“I am incredibly sorry about tht shortnedd of the messege,” thor checked the clock on the wall “I didn believe that someone at least would remember what I told everyone two weeks ago”

There was a sudden crahsh from behind them comignfrom the balcony

“or he could be here now” muttered Clint, concern nd worry edging into hi voice

“Thor waled to the balcony with the others trainling slowing and curiously behind him as they slowly got to the window which showed an incredibly gorgeous man with beautiful hairclad in armous and robes of green and silver graced the prch

“BROTHER!!!!!!” cried thor who rushed towards his brother and tried to envelop him in a ginormous hug which Loki bearly escaped

“Hello” Loki announced, loking awkward puon the resto of the avengers, vleraly feeling out of plave amoung them

“oh settle down “ tony said  winking at Loki “ we’re not all that bad.and only one of us bites”

“uh...” Loki looked embarrassed for Bruce who shifted his feet as if in embarasement

“well, yourre greate and all but i was just here to see my brother, realy” Loki saidcalmly and wuetly, “Im sorry if I disturb or woirry any of you-“

“here only for you r brother( tony? Clint?)

“uh, eya” Loki repieded casualy  while eyeing his brother as is sending his a hidden message that said :”jhelp, I only wanted to see you not anyone else oh god help me”

“why don;t my brother and I retire from you all and not disturb you”

Natasha nodded “ yes, i thats what the two of you want, Im sure that we don’t mind keaving you be” Loki and Thor both knew that it was her way of saying “ _i understand that the otherers don’t realyh like Loki so I’ll get them away from his because hes a porr quiet asshole who needs his personal space and fuck hes sensitive‘_

 They all levft the foom, allowing thor and Loik to converse without the staring and glaring euyes oth the others,

“so how has mif

Fuck it

Thor and loki startied to make out while the others awkwarldly left them to have sex in tonys kitchen

Thr endr


End file.
